User talk:Editing.Electrofisher
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Dreadnought-class battleship! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! BlueResistance (talk) 10:53, May 20, 2019 (UTC) 3) The writer confuses speculation with clear and unambiguous evidence. Your reason for deleting the Migobueza armor point from the Dreadnought class is very speculative, working off too little on-screen information and stretching it to a conclusion that isn't justified yet. Regarding this, I watched every epsiodes that features the Dreadnoughts in Action, I have rewinded and rewatched, I can confirm to you, No Armor Coating, if you still don't believe, go watch the Epsiodes, Yourself. Editing.Electrofisher (talk) 08:42, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Discuss on the Dreadnought talk page Please describe your reasons on the talk page for the Dreadnought-class, not on my personal talk page. -- BlueResistance (talk) 15:23, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :On the ''Dreadnought talk page, not on my personal talk page.'' --BlueResistance(talk) 15:26, May 20, 2019 (UTC) : :Already done dude, you have a lack of patients and work ethic no offense... : : :My Account might be nuew but my knowledge isn't ::I don't "always" revert edits, as you claimed, and I don't do it just for the sake of reverting edits. I do it for one or more of these reasons: ::1) The writing quality is sloppy. This is a public reference site, so basic spelling, grammar, vocabulary, and punctuation standards need to be maintained, just like anywhere else. If writing mistakes occur on this site, it detracts from the site's usability and credibility with readers. I already have a paying job in which I routinely work with developing writers to help them revise their writing. I understandably lack patience (not "patients") when someone posts to this site and doesn't care enough to try cleaning up their frequent mistakes. In the limited time that I have to devote to this site, my past hopes that users would improve their English writing usually haven't materialized. Reverting is easier and no less effective. ::2) New content may be correct, but it's presented in the wrong way. For example, everything that was on the Dreadnought class page before your edits today is backed up with in-text citations for individual episodes and references to other official sources. Readers don't need to have faith in the writer; the citations and references always give readers a chance to verify things on their own. What you initially put into the page had none of these things specifically pointing out where the information came from, and when it's combined with writing that's riddled with mistakes, it gives the impression that the writer isn't a reliably accurate contributor. The Dreadnought page and many others have examples of how account for where new information comes from. ::3) The writer confuses speculation with clear and unambiguous evidence. Your reason for deleting the Migobueza armor point from the Dreadnought class is very speculative, working off too little on-screen information and stretching it to a conclusion that isn't justified yet. ::4) Plagiarism. I don't remember the Yamato Resurrection example all that well, but I think someone simply copied and pasted the Wikipedia summary into this wiki. Even if the Wikipedia content is correct, a writer here needs to use their own original language to express the same information. Plagiarism is theft, and it might eventually lead to legal problems. ::I will try to find time to take a look at what you posted on the Dreadnought talk page tomorrow. Most of my days (and nights) are devoted to my full-time job, so the larger portion of my work ethic lies there. In the future, refrain from making ad hominem criticisms; just stick to the content of the wiki. And as always, sign your talk page posts. -- BlueResistance (talk) 04:55, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Plagarism site, I didn't commit any theft so idk about that, and yadayada blah blah for the rest--Editing.Electrofisher (talk) 04:58, May 21, 2019 (UTC)